


McCoy Likes This

by Fic_Request_Blog



Series: Star Trek Drabbles [17]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Cute, M/M, Poor Bones, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 20:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11425878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fic_Request_Blog/pseuds/Fic_Request_Blog
Summary: McCoy musing on how he ended up watching two idiots fall in love...and not hating it...much.





	McCoy Likes This

McCoy Likes This

McCoy watched from the replicator as Jim and Spock talked animatedly over their breakfasts. Well, Jim talked animatedly, anyways. Spock was wearing his “Vulcans don’t smile” smile as he nodded along. He sighed, snatching up the coffee and toast he’d called for. Idiots.

They were so obviously in love. He’d be more disgusted if he wasn’t so damn happy for them. Not that he’d ever say a thing about it. Hell no. Especially since these two morons hadn’t deigned to “officially” tell him yet.

Probably for the better. He wouldn’t be able to listen to Jim say literally anything sexual about the hobgoblin without puking on or punching the man. Sipping at the coffee, McCoy headed to Medbay, content to let the lovebirds make eyes at each other without him gagging in the background. 

But Jim had changed over the last few years. A lot.

He was happier, obviously, but it was a lot more than that. He let people in, little by little. Even just when McCoy had met the kid in their first year at Starfleet, Jim hadn’t. The kid had treated everyone like a fling, all compliments and flirtatious looks, but nothing real.

He’d seen that before and the damn kid had nearly broken his heart. No one that young should’ve been hurting that much. But he’d gotten through to the kid, two years in, over drinks and way more tears than McCoy was expecting. And McCoy would be damned if he let anyone screw Jim back up.

Then Spock had waltzed his pointy-eared, shiny self into his and Jim’s life and suddenly Leonard had his poor heart broken again, because here was an even younger kid just as messed up and just as bad at hiding it as Jim.

Well, hell, what was he supposed to do other than pull the green-blooded idiot in under his wing too?

And like a god damned miracle he’d watched these two fix each other with the help of their weird crew. 

Bones could see it as easy as day. The first time Jim accepted a compliment without blustering it away. The first time he’d seen someone reach out and touch Spock and the Vulcan hadn’t shrunken back. The first time Jim threw his arms around Scotty and really laughed. The first time Spock played a lyre for the entire rec room just because Uhura had asked nicely. The first time Jim really got into explaining something to Sulu without cutting himself off in fear that he was boring the other. The first time Spock joined the crew after work hours and actually talked with them.

The first time Jim looked up at Spock and the Vulcan had smiled back.

Bones scowled to himself at his desk, huffing as he reshuffled some of the incoming medical orders. And here he was getting all sappy and not doing his job. 

These idiots were ruining him.

“Bridge to Medbay.”

Pinching the bridge of his nose, McCoy muttered, “Speak of the devil”, before punching the communicator at his desk, “Medbay to Bridge. McCoy here, what’s wrong?”

Jim’s laugh eased some of the creases already embedding into his brow, “Nothing’s wrong, Bones. I wanted to know if you wanted to come up to the bridge. All we’ve found is empty space up here and I’m bored.”

Bones sat staring at the comm, grinning. The kid had so many people to talk to up there and yet here he was calling up this old, country doctor. He jabbed at the comm, “Damn it, Jim. Don’t you have work to do? Aren’t you the Captain of a starship or somethin’?”

Laughing, Jim cut the feed, leaving McCoy to shake his head. What a fool.

He liked this Jim, though. Hell, McCoy even liked this Spock. They were both more relaxed, less worried over what others were thinking of them now that they’d set out on this five-year mission into unchartered hell. They both did their jobs damn well and McCoy thought that maybe they both even knew it now.

He sighed. Obviously, he wasn’t getting any work done at his desk now. 

Spock and Jim just fit. They worked like a house on fire, tenacious and explosive. It was a damn good thing he was around to patch up the burns because they certainly got enough of them. 

Walking out of his office, McCoy meandered over to the turbolifts, stepping on and ordering for the Bridge. 

He liked the way Spock kept Jim from overworking himself. Well, really the whole crew looked out for their Captain, but Spock was usually first to him. He liked how Jim -the whole crew- kept Spock from completely detaching from the people around him. He liked this crazy ship, liked these damn fools and their damn optimism. 

Stepping onto the bridge, Leonard let his usual grimace settle into place as Jim all but threw himself atop the doctor. McCoy caught Spock’s eye as Jim launched into questioning him about their latest shore leave. McCoy scowled harder at the Vulcan smile settling softly on Spock’s face.

He liked belonging somewhere, so if he had to watch two fools fall in love…

Well, he could learn to like that too.

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by a post on tumblr.   
> "When I get into a story like that, it doesn’t matter how nice the Spirk is; I don’t enjoy it. It’s not captured what’s important to me about Trek. Even if they’re not all having sex together, all members of the triumvirate should fundamentally, deeply care about one another."


End file.
